torarfandomcom-20200213-history
5e Rogue
Jester Comedy is an art form that some few study with an almost religious zeal, honing their words and their blades with endless practice and performance. Some that style themselves as jesters are simple entertainers with an adventurous bent, while others are genuine devotees of trickster deities and consider their jesting a holy calling of sorts. Regardless, a jester is a student of life, emotion, and culture, and appreciates both the highs and lows afforded to mortals by the conditions in which they live. A jester observes and comments, always knowing the right word or phrase to get a laugh, a tear, a bellow of murderous rage, or to simply swing the opinions of others their way. Jester Features Harlequin's Mask When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with the disguise kit and two of the following: Dexterity (Acrobatics), Charisma (Performance), or one kind of gaming set. You may, as an object interaction, either don a mask in your possession with traditional harlequin markings, or apply facepaint from your disguise kit to achieve a similar effect. In either case, while wearing your Harlequin's Mask you have advantage on any check to specifically cause a distraction or otherwise draw attention to yourself. While wearing your mask, you may also cast the vicious mockery cantrip as a bonus action on your turn. When cast in this way, vicious mockery deals no damage. Arcane Buffoonery Starting at 3rd level, you gain the ability to cast a variety of spells as part of your jesting. You learn the cantrips vicious mockery, prestidigitation, and minor illusion. You also learn three of the following spells: Tasha's hideous laughter, illusory script, color spray, faerie fire, feather fall, and jump. You may cast the spells that you know from this feature once each per short or long rest, as if you had used a 1st level spell slot. If you choose to know the jump spell, it may only be cast with yourself as a target when using this feature. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for any spell you receive from this archetype, and you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a spell you cast with this archetype and when making an attack roll with a spell granted to you by this archetype. Spell save DC '''= 8 + your proficiency bonus+your Charisma modifier '''Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus+your Charisma modifier These spells may only be cast or channeled while wearing your Harlequin's Mask. Cruel Comedy Starting at 9th level, your aptitude with the art of jesting gains more refinement, and your comedic barbs become ever more brutal and merciless. Whenever an enemy fails its save against your vicious mockery, the first attack you make against that enemy before the end of your next turn has advantage. In addition, while wearing your Harlequin's Mask you are immune to being charmed. Jesting Magician At 13th level, your repertoire of inherent magical knowledge expands to include several more mischievous tricks. You learn three of the following spells: cloud of daggers, calm emotions, misty step, enthrall, mirror image, crown of madness, spider climb, feign death, and rope trick. You may cast the spells that you know from this feature once each per short or long rest, as if you had used a 2nd level spell slot. If you choose to know feign death or spider climb, they may only be cast with yourself as a target when using this feature. In addition, the spells you have received from the Arcane Buffoonery feature may now be cast as if they were using 2nd level spell slots. Spells from either of these features may only be cast or channeled while wearing your Harlequin's Mask. Last Trick Starting at 17th level, when you are reduced to 0 hit points and are not killed outright, you can choose to drop to 1 hit point instead and place yourself under the effects of a false death identical to the feign death spell. On your turn you may end this effect as a bonus action. If you do, you have advantage on any attack targeting an enemy that believed you were dead, until the end of your next turn. Once you use this ability, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Servant There is an endless demand for the skilled, and you're one of them. Regardless of your past, you've decided your countless talents are best used for the sake of someone else. A rogue of this archetype has taken a path of servitude, supporting the person they chose as their master with elegance and grace. Whether you're serving your master tea or murdering their enemies, to do what they're told is the delight of a Servant. Servant Features Sharply Dressed Starting at 3rd level, your appearance conceals your lethality. While you are wearing no armor and not wielding a shield, your AC equals 12 + your Dexterity modifier, or 13 + your Dexterity modifier instead if you are wearing fine clothes. Additionally, you can conceal up to two daggers or any objects of a similar size in your clothes. While concealed, ability checks made to find the objects have disadvantage, and both can be drawn with a single object interaction. By Your Side At 3rd level, you stand at your master's side. As a bonus action, choose a friendly creature within 5 feet of you. Until the start of your next turn, whenever the creature moves or is moved, you move to stay within 5 feet of it. If an attacker you can see hits the creature with an attack, you can use your reaction to cause the attack to hit you instead. The effect ends if you choose to end it (no action required), if the creature moves to a location you can't reach, if you move more than twice your movement speed, or if your speed is reduced to 0. When you gain the Uncanny Dodge feature, you can use it as part of the same reaction. Gentle Care Starting at 9th level, you tend to your master's health. As an action, you can spend one use of a healer's kit to allow a creature within 5 feet of you to spend one Hit Die. The creature rolls the die, adds its Constitution modifier, and regains a number of hit points equal to the total (minimum of 1). The creature can't regain hit points from this feature again until it finishes a short or long rest. Starting at 13th level, tending to your master bolsters your spirit. You gain temporary hit points equal to the amount the creature regained. Prepare Item Starting at 13th level, you answer your master's whims. If you have a pack or a similar container, you can withdraw any non-magical object worth up to 50 gp that would fit inside, even if you don't have the object. If the object is a dagger or an object of a similar size, you can instead withdraw the object from your clothes. You must spend an amount of gp equal to the cost of the object to withdraw it. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest to use it again. By Your Wish Starting at 17th level, after you use your By Your Side feature, the first time the chosen creature makes an attack, you can immediately make a weapon attack against the same target. If this attack benefits from your Sneak Attack, the extra damage from it is halved. Additionally, you can take the Help action as a bonus action when helping the creature you choose to protect for your By Your Side feature. Temple Raider You have an insatiable curiosity about the wealth of the past and the methods used to entomb and protect it. Your 'practical' skill is borne of this fascination and you have no qualms about stealing ancient treasure: after all, its rightful owners are long gone. Certain churches train such individuals, providing instruction in religious doctrine alongside the skills needed to infiltrate ancient ruins. Temple Raider Features Dungeoneering When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you always know true north and how far below the surface you are currently located. You also have advantage on Intelligence (Investigation) checks to determine the nature or function of traps and Wisdom (Perception) checks to notice traps. Moment of Faith Starting at 3rd level, you learn to invoke small, beneficial prayers to aid and comfort you in the face of overwhelming odds and possible failure. When you make an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can choose to roll a d6 and add the number rolled to the result. You can choose to do this after you have made the attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, but must do so before you know the result of the triggering roll. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum once). You regain all uses of this ability after completing a long rest. Thwart Glyph At 9th level, your experience in the field has taught you much about dealing with traps of a magical nature. You have advantage on saving throws against the effects of magical traps and on Intelligence (Arcana) checks to bypass them. If dispel magic would destroy the trap, you can choose to destroy it when you bypass it with an ability check. Antiquarian Starting at 13th level, your myriad encounters with relics of various qualities of authenticity imparts an uncanny knack for evaluating magical items. You can cast the spell identify as a ritual, spending only half the normal cost in ritual components. Evade Curse When you reach 17th level, through experience and no small amount of divine blessing, you develop a preternatural resilience in the face of curses. When you are subject to an effect that could be removed by the spell greater restoration, you can use your reaction to immediately end the effect. You can do this a number of times per day equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum once). You regain all uses of this ability after completing a long rest. Two Goblins in a Trench Coat The party is certainly shocked to find out that the normal sized humanoid they thought that they knew was in fact, two goblins (or halflings, gnomes, or any other intelligent Small sized creatures) in a trench coat. However, these sneaky industrious finks have found a way to make this odd situation work to their advantage. Two Goblins in a Trench Coat Features Too Many Hands Starting at 3rd level, you have advantage on Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) checks. PANIC! When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, whenever you take damage you can use your reaction to split and go in two directions at once. This grants you the effects of the Disengage action and allows both of you to move up to your full movement speed each. While split each Goblin has half of your remaining hit points. They still share the same initiative and do not get any more attacks than normal (they are still only one character), but so long as both have weapons either one can attack. While split they count as an ally for the purpose of sneak attack. Attacks of opportunity against them have disadvantage. They cannot regain hit points by any method until they use an action to rejoin. Cut Some Eye-Holes Starting at 9th level, you have advantage on all Wisdom (Perception) and Intelligence (Investigation) checks. If the race you were pretending to be didn't have darkvision and the actual creatures you are do, you can now use your base creatures' darkvision. You also cannot be surprised. While separated through "PANIC!" they lose these benefits. Bickering By 13th level, your creatures have grown different enough that they have learned new skills. You gain proficiency in three new skills or tools of your choice. While the goblins are split using "PANIC!" their constant arguing is enough to confound any foe. You can use a bonus action to force enemies within 30 feet of either goblin that can hear and understand them to make a Wisdom saving throw against a DC of 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier. On a failed save, the target has a disadvantage on all attack rolls against either goblin until the start of your next turn. On a successful save, the enemy has advantage on attack rolls against your goblins until the start of your next turn. GOTCHA! When you reach 17th level, you have become adept at playing off people's surprise at your strange nature. When you take the Attack action against a creature, as a reaction you can force it to make a Wisdom saving throw. The DC for this saving throw is 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier. On a failed save you have advantage on attacks against that creature made as part of that attack action. Nighthand Infiltrator An expert at breaking into "secure" areas, a nighthand infiltrator is the perfect thief and the perfect spy. Whether she is there to steal gold, information, jewels, or secrets, an infiltrator of the Nighthand Guild is trained to do her job quickly and efficiently. She practices extensively with locks and traps, focusing on doing her job under pressure and in unfavorable conditions. For example, nighthand infiltrators train extensively in climbing, since they often have to scale walls and reach high windows. Specialized Knowledge Starting at 3rd level, you gain advantage on ability checks and saving throws related to finding and disarming traps, and related to being affected by sprung traps. Case the Joint At 7th level if you study a building for at least 1 minute you gain a number of casing dice equal to your Intelligence modifier plus your proficiency bonus. These are d6 dice. You can roll a casing die and add it's result to a Strength or Dexterity ability check, or checks made to find or manipulate hidden or secret doors, as long as such checks are made in the building, or on a surface of the outside of the building. You can also grant an ally that you can see a casing die, no action required. You can choose to use a casing die before or after making your original roll, but not once the DM has declared the success or failure of the roll. Once you use this ability to gain casing dice, you cannot do so again until you finish a long rest. Any unused casing dice are lost when you finish a short or long rest. Cautious Fighter Once you reach 13th level, you have learned to be extra careful when forced into combat. You can take the Disengage and Disarm actions as bonus actions, and if you successfully disarm an opponent the disarmed item slides up to 10 feet away in the direction the opponent is facing. Master Infiltrator At 17th level you gain a passive scores for the following skills: Acrobatics, Athletics, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth. Your passive score for each equals 10 + your total skill modifier. Whenever you are called on to use one of these skill proficiencies, if the DC is equal to or less than your passive score, you automatically succeed. You may choose to roll if you desire to, but your automatic success is not guaranteed if you do. Category:5e Classes and Archetypes